<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Teach Me to Fly, Peter Pan? by americanhoney913</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239341">Will You Teach Me to Fly, Peter Pan?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913'>americanhoney913</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elena as Adora's sister (kind of), Elena is a jaquin-human hybrid, F/F, Happy Halloween!, Shadow Weaver is a military mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra glanced up from her cell phone for a second to be completely gobsmacked by the sight standing only a couple of feet in front of her—Adora Hollis. Adora stood in the hallway wearing long white leggings and a new pair of white boots with gold wing decals. Her blouse extended like a cape attached to the shirt right above her hips, white on the outside and red on the inside. The shirt sported a heart outlined in gold. She’d even got a metal and foam diadem, spray-painted gold, looking like a tiara with wings and a red gem in the middle. It looked like she’d put extensions in her hair so that it’s long and flowing, but she still had her typical poof. She’s even holding the sword, also made of Styrofoam, with a big blue plastic gem obviously glued to the hilt with a hot glue gun. There are a few strands of hot glue coming from under the gem and it looks unevenly placed.</p><p>Adora hadn't seemed to notice her as she looked around, distraught.</p><p>Catra tugged at her shirtsleeve as she gulped. Wow.</p><p>She quickly regained her composure as she approached the blond. "Adora? Or should I say She-Ra?" She smirked, fangs peeking out. "Aren't you a little too old for trick-or-treating?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun Halloween story! There's gonna be four chapters and the last chapter will be posted on Halloween!</p><p>Elena of Avalor makes an appearance because I love her so much!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you guys thought!</p>
<p>Thank you to Nae for looking over the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra Atrox walked down the hallways of Brightmoon High checking her text messages. The hallways were decorated with fake cobwebs, cut-out paper jack-o-lanterns, and little paper ghosts hanging from the ceiling. It was that time of year again, Halloween, and tonight was the big three-one. The whole school smelled like spices and fall and, Catra gagged, pumpkin spice. They sold coffee in the mornings before class and she had to wait behind a ton of other students all babbling about pumpkin spice and “omg, don’t the leaves look beautiful this time of year.” Uhgg, Catra hated fall. </p>
<p>Catra glanced up from her cell phone for a second to be completely gobsmacked by the sight standing only a couple of feet in front of her—Adora Hollis. Adora stood in the hallway wearing long white leggings and a new pair of white boots with gold wing decals. Her blouse extended like a cape attached to the shirt right above her hips, white on the outside and red on the inside. The shirt sported a heart outlined in gold. She’d even got a metal and foam diadem, spray-painted gold, looking like a tiara with wings and a red gem in the middle. It looked like she’d put extensions in her hair so that it’s long and flowing, but she still had her typical poof. She’s even holding the sword, also made of Styrofoam, with a big blue plastic gem obviously glued to the hilt with a hot glue gun. There are a few strands of hot glue coming from under the gem and it looks unevenly placed.</p>
<p>Adora hadn't seemed to notice her as she looked around, distraught.</p>
<p>Catra tugged at her shirtsleeve as she gulped. Wow.</p>
<p>She quickly regained her composure as she approached the blond. "Adora? Or should I say She-Ra?" She smirked, fangs peeking out. "Aren't you a little too old for trick-or-treating?"</p>
<p>She glared at the cat-girl. "Catra."</p>
<p>"What's up with you, Hollis? You seem less…. sunny?"</p>
<p>She huffed crossing her arms. "My little sister Elena is supposed to meet me here soon to go trick-or-treating, but my car won't start for some reason and my mom is over at her friend's place helping her set up for a Halloween party and I really don't want to bug her."</p>
<p>Catra raised an eyebrow. "You have a younger sister?" Her tail flicks from side to side, amused.</p>
<p>"No, I'm volunteering in a program called Big Brothers and Big Sisters, where you act as a mentor to a kid and spend time with them." She paused, glaring down at the ground. "Now I'm kind of stranded without a car, and I had a whole route planned out!"</p>
<p>"So? Just walk," Catra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that what you do, walk door to door, begging for candy?"</p>
<p>"We can't walk everywhere, Catra," Adora argued, rolling her eyes. "It's a lot of distance to cover on foot."</p>
<p>"You don't have to roll your eyes at me, Hollis. I didn't know; I've never been trick-or-treating before."</p>
<p>Adora's big sapphire eyes suddenly got bigger— if that was even possible— Catra squirmed under her gaze. Why was she looking at her like that?</p>
<p>"You've never been trick-or-treating before, like, <em> ever </em>?" Adora blurted out.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that!" Catra exclaimed, her voice going up in pitch. "I was a little busy trying to escape my fucked up foster mom and actually building up an acting career." Catra was proud of the fact that she was one of the rising actors at their school and had even been told that, if she tried hard enough, she could go to a good acting school on the other side of the country… far away from her horrible mother. Her foster mom was part of the army and kept up her regimented ways at home. Catra was never allowed to do anything fun that wasn’t school-related. She had to <em>beg </em>her mom just to let her be in the school plays and was only allowed if she kept her grades at A-levels.</p>
<p>"But, Catra, trick-or-treating… it's… it's like a milestone of childhood!"</p>
<p>Catra chuckled over how dramatic she sounded, then she smirked at her. "Hollis, it's dressing up in a costume walking door to door begging for little pieces of candy. I do that every day, I dress up as multiple people and I don't even need to walk, and certainly not beg for candy, all I have to do is order someone, like Kyle or Scorpia, to fetch me some and, voila, Godiva chocolates."</p>
<p>Adora sighed. "You just don't understand."</p>
<p>They stood in silence after that. Catra glanced at Adora to see a frown on her face over her ruined trick-or-treating plans. She sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't stand Adora looking sad, it was just wrong; it was like Catra Atrox without the mean— just Catra— she cringed at the sound of it. No, Adora needed to be the sunny, happy-go-lucky girl that Catra was used to.</p>
<p>Catra shuffled her black combat boots— she hated wearing her shoes over her clawed feet, but she’s forced to when she’s in school, bought at a second-hand shop with a little bit of her allowance money— against the floor as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess…I could give you guys a ride. I don't really have any plans."</p>
<p>Adora's head shot up in surprise, she gasped. "Really?" A big grin came across her face, her eyes lighting up. "The big, bad Catra giving Adora, her sworn enemy, a ride to go trick-or-treating?"</p>
<p>It took every ounce of strength in the cat-girl not to goofily grin back at her, so she smirked at her instead, left ear twitching, tail swishing from side to side. "Really, Hollis, really?"</p>
<p>Adora let out a little shriek, jumping slightly up and down in her giddiness. "Thank you, Catra! This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"</p>
<p>"Adora!" Catra suddenly heard someone yell from down the hall. She turned to see a young girl, maybe about eight, with her wavy brown hair pulled up into a side ponytail with a red ribbon. The girl had tiny yellow flower patterns across her red fur, little blue feathers below her ears going down under her jawline and a long, fanned tail that’s also blue. Catra couldn’t see them very well, but she could see little red wings on her back with light blue feathers underneath. The girl was giving Adora a huge smile, showing off fangs just like Catra had but smaller. Probably still baby fangs.</p>
<p>This kid was wearing a checkered blue and white dress with a white t-shirt underneath. On her feet were sparkly red converse with white trim around the edges and there was a basket in her hand, a little black stuffed dog almost hanging out. The perfect mini-Dorothy from the <em> Wizard of Oz. </em> Yes, she had been forced to watch the movie many times with Perfuma and Scorpia, who cried when Dorothy had to leave her new friends behind. She should have known, there was no doubt in her mind, that this was Adora's little sister, related by blood or not.</p>
<p>"Elena!" Adora exclaimed as the little girl ran up to her giving her a hug. Adora looked down at her. "Are you ready to go trick-or-treating?"</p>
<p>"I sure am!" Elena said smiling.</p>
<p>Catra couldn't help but smile at the sight; Elena was like a mini Adora, just a different species.</p>
<p>"We can't go in my car like I planned," Adora said, kneeling slightly to look Elena in the eyes. "But guess what? Catra offered us a ride!" She paused. "Now remember, Elena, you shouldn't ride in cars with strangers, but I know Catra, so it's okay."</p>
<p>Catra smiled inside. Adora really was a good mentor; she had no doubt the blonde would make a great mom one day. Catra's eyes went wide. Did she just think of Adora being a mother?</p>
<p>Adora glanced up at her from her kneeling position. "This is Catra Atrox, the baddy of the school," she said. Elena blinks up at Catra, her big amber eyes wide and curious. "Remember, I told you about her before. She's a good friend of mine."</p>
<p>Catra blinked. "I am?" she blurted out, tail flicking from side to side.</p>
<p>Adora genuinely smiled at the cat-girl. "Yeah, of course, you are." Catra felt her heart skip a beat, strangely enough.</p>
<p>Elena turned her attention to her. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before the cat-kid said, "You're right Adora, she does have sparkly—" She was suddenly cut short as Adora put her hand over her mouth while giggling nervously.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's enough chit-chat," Adora exclaimed. "We don't want to waste time when there's trick-or-treating to do."</p>
<p>They all walked out to Catra's car and she unlocked the doors for them to get in. "So, which place are we hitting first on this trick-or-treat route of yours?" she asked.</p>
<p>"The costume store," said Adora.</p>
<p>Catra looked at Adora in the passenger seat holding her trick-or-treat bag, then looked at Elena in the back seat. Her ears flattened to her skull. "But you guys already have costumes?"</p>
<p>"Not for us. For you. You can't go trick-or-treating without a costume, silly," Adora said, playfully slapping her knee.</p>
<p>Catra laughed, then turned completely serious. "What?" She paused. "But… but I was just going to sit in the car."</p>
<p>"Oh no, you're going trick-or-treating with us. You have to go trick-or-treating at least once in your life, Catra."</p>
<p>Catra started the car, tail lashing against the seat. "You're kidding, right?" Adora didn't say anything, she just smiled. "Right?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Really, Hollis, really?" Catra groaned as she looked at the costume Adora was holding up.</p>
<p>"It's either this or a hot dog suit. They had a limited selection considering it is Halloween," Adora said.</p>
<p>Catra sighed, glaring at the costume. "Fine, I'll take this!" she said grabbing it from the blonde and then slamming the door shut on the changing room.</p>
<p>"Fine," said Adora.</p>
<p>"Good!" Catra yelled from the changing room.</p>
<p>"Good!"</p>
<p>Elena laughed from where she was sitting on a pumpkin stool in the store, her own feathery tail slowly swinging from side to side. "You guys are funny!"</p>
<p>Adora turned to smile at her little sister. She couldn't believe she was going trick-or-treating with Catra. The cold-hearted cat-girl could be thoughtful when she wanted to be. She blushed as she thought about how Elena almost revealed that she thought her blue and yellow eyes were sparkly. Even though they did tend to have arguments, she really did consider Catra to be a good friend… Maybe more?</p>
<p>She quickly shook the thought out of her head. It was those sparkly blue-yellow eyes of hers; they made her think crazy bizarre thoughts. She looked at the door to her changing room. She couldn't wait to see the other girl in her costume.</p>
<p>"Catra, are you coming out?" Adora asked after waiting a bit.</p>
<p>"No," was the simple reply.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Did you have to pick a costume with tights?"</p>
<p>"I think it's a very good costume," said Adora. "Peter Pan happens to be one of my all-time favorite stories." Adora shakes her head and laughs. "Besides, you wear tights all the time. And you don’t have to wear your boots with them. Now come out!"</p>
<p>And a female version of Peter Pan, she was indeed; all the way from her green tights to her green pointy hat with a feather. The hat was balanced between her ears, making Adora smile. It was a little tight around the chest area, but that was because the costume was for a guy and there were little bits of fur peeking out through the hole Catra must have clawed through the top. The green might not work super well with the orange of her fur, but it was the only choice they had.</p>
<p>"I think I'd rather have the hot dog suit," Catra snarled, crossing her arms, tail lashing through the other hole she must have cut. And they couldn’t exactly give it back now with the alterations Catra had clawed into the costume.</p>
<p>Adora shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "No, no. You look so hot," she said, gushing over her. Catra's face instantly turned red, visible even under her fur. Had Adora really just called her hot? It had sounded less like a friend and more like… something else?</p>
<p>"Peter Pan!" Elena hopped off the pumpkin. "I've always wanted to fly! Can we go flying?" She ran around Catra; Elena lifted a few inches off the ground before landing again, her little wings flapping in excitement.</p>
<p>"Sure, kid, I'll take you flying some time on my step-mom’s broomstick."</p>
<p>"So are we ready to go trick-or-treating?" Adora broke in, even as Elena began to sing <em> You Can Fly! </em> as loudly as she could. The single employee, dead-eyed and bored and on their phone, looked down at Elena with a smile. They’re a goat hybrid, with horns that curled around their ears and rectangular pupils widening and contracting in the light of the store. </p>
<p>"Almost," said Catra, then she walked over to a shelf, picking up a green half-mask and put it on.</p>
<p>Adora gave her a weird look. "Peter Pan doesn't wear a mask."</p>
<p>Catra's eyes glared at Adora, waiting for her to make another remark as she snarled, "He does if he doesn't want to be recognized."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Catra, Adora, and Elena walked up to the first house of the night. Elena stood on her tip-toes and rang the doorbell.</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal a middle-aged mushroom man holding a bowl of candy. "Trick or treat," Elena said, holding out her bucket.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you a cutie." The man dropped some candy into her bucket. He looked at Adora and Catra with their trick-or-treat bags. "Aren't you two a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" he asked as he dropped some candy into their bags as well.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it," Catra grumbled as she got her candy.</p>
<p>They started walking over to the next house. "See? Wasn't the fun, Catra?" Adora asked, smiling at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, I'm about to burst from excitement," Catra retorted as Elena rang the doorbell, ears folding against her skull.</p>
<p>An older scorpion-lady with graying carapaces opened the door holding a basket of candy. She looked at Elena then at Catra and Adora.</p>
<p>"Aw, isn't that sweet," the lady cooed. "It's so nice to see parents going trick-or-treating with their kids… Unlike some parents that just let their kids go on their own."</p>
<p>Adora got red in the face as Catra suddenly choked on the air she was breathing. "Parents? We're not her parents! Are you kidding me, lady…I'm only seventeen and she's eighteen!" Adora was only a few weeks away from the cut off so she was older than Catra by almost a year. Although Catra got her license first and would always lord that over Adora’s head, since the blonde was too scared to drive. The old woman didn't seem phased by the fact that she had just called two girls married. That was the beauty of living in Etheria.</p>
<p>The lady squinted her eyes, then laughed. "Oh, I forgot to put my glasses on!" She then dropped candy into their bags.</p>
<p>Elena rang the doorbell once again. Catra lost track of how many houses they had been to. Elena said trick-or-treat and got her candy as did Adora, but the fish-man just stared at Catra.</p>
<p>"Isn't there something you want to say?" he burbled.</p>
<p>"Give me the candy," Catra snarled, tail lashing, ears folded flat.</p>
<p>The man shook his head. "No, those aren't the magic words."</p>
<p>Catra sighed, rolling her eyes. "Trick-or-treat."</p>
<p>"You're missing some words," said the man. Catra was starting to get really annoyed.</p>
<p>"Dude, you're lucky I even said that. What do you mean I'm missing some words?"</p>
<p>"I think he means: trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, Catra," Adora said with a huge shit-eating grin on her face.</p>
<p>Catra turned to Adora with a look of utter horror. "No, I'm not saying that. I don't want him to smell my feet!"</p>
<p>"It's just an expression."</p>
<p>Catra just stared at her, then blinked in confusion. "I don't get it." Usually, Catra was smarter and able to one-up Adora with witty or hurtful comments, but it didn't seem so tonight. The cat-girl was tired, and her paw-pads hurt, and she hadn't had dinner yet. Then again, she had been in a bad mood to begin with. She hadn’t had coffee all day because of the lines at school and she needed her caffeine.</p>
<p>"How many more houses are we going to?" Catra grimaced as they walked down the sidewalk.</p>
<p>"No many more… It's 8:35 and I have to get Elena back to her parent's house soon," Adora answered, then she came to a halt. "Here's our next stop."</p>
<p>Catra looked up to see a house on top of a hill. Her jaw dropped at the never-ending stack of cement steps. "Oh my God," she breathed. "You're kidding!"</p>
<p>But Adora wasn't. Catra soon found out as she was climbing those very steps. "My legs are burning," she panted. "How many steps does this house have?" She shot Adora a seething glare. "I'm so going to kill you for this, Hollis."</p>
<p>Adora looked back at Catra, rolling her eyes. "We're almost to the top, Catra."</p>
<p>And they did reach the top after hours of climbing up steps—or so Catra would say. Elena rang the doorbell and got her candy, looking very pleased. Her wings fluttered again and she lifted off the ground a little bit. Catra wasn't as pleased with what she got.</p>
<p>"I walked up all those steps and all you give me is this little shitty candy bar," Catra hissed as Adora tried to calm her down.</p>
<p>"Well, this is the last house," Adora announced as they walked up to the pouch. They saw a wax figure sitting in a chair holding a bucket with candy inside. The bucket read 'only pick one piece of candy, please'—Catra took five.</p>
<p>"Catra, the bucket says only to take one piece of candy," Adora admonished as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So… put the rest back," Adora ordered, clenching her teeth. "You're setting a bad example for Elena." The jaquin-hybrid looked up at her with big, wide eyes.</p>
<p>Catra rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll put the candy back." She dropped three pieces of candy back into the bucket.</p>
<p>"Catra." </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You still have one extra piece of candy!"</p>
<p>"Hollis, it's just one piece."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Elena was looking at the wax figure as they continued to bicker. "Wow, this looks real," she breathed, looking at it in amazement. Her tail flicks from side to side, the feathery fan at the end swirling up dust from the hay scattered on the ground.</p>
<p>Adora turned her attention to Elena and also looked at the wax figure. "Yeah, a lot of work must have gone into it."</p>
<p>Catra laughed. "Are you kidding me?" she looked closely at the figure, "I've never seen something look so fake in my…" The wax figure suddenly came alive. "…Aaahhhhhh!" she screamed, her fur standing on end, her tail fluffed. Adora pushed Elena behind her and brandished the foam sword while the jaquin-human hybrid yelped, her fur fluffing out and wings spread as she tried to fly up, even though her wings were too small and she could only lift a few inches at a time. Catra wasn't scared of such mediocre jokes, but she had never had something used on her before and she wasn't used to Halloween in general.</p>
<p>The wax figure who was a real man started laughing. "Gets ‘em every time," he said then held out his hand, looking at Catra.</p>
<p>"What?" Catra snarled, glaring at the man. How dare he pretend to be a wax figure and then scare her! Not that she was scared.</p>
<p>"The extra piece of candy," said the man.</p>
<p>"Oh." Catra blinked down at the stupid candy bar in her hand before she started running in the opposite direction. "Peace out, suckers!"</p>
<p>"CATRA ATROX, COME BACK HERE AND GIVE THE MAN HIS CANDY!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elena is a jaquin-human hybrid, borrowing from Catra's appearance, but with the added jaquin traits. Elena looks like a mix between her human form from the show and her jaquin form below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora shook her head at the cat-girl as they walked down the sidewalk with Elena skipping behind them, swinging her basket of goodies at her side. "I can't believe you just ran off! And for one piece of candy!"</p><p>"I stopped," Catra admitted, her ear flicking.</p><p>"Yeah," Adora cried out, "after you got a cramp in your leg!"</p><p>Elena looked back and forth between them. "Are you guys going to get married?" she asked, which stopped all conversation, bickering or otherwise. Adora and Catra stared at her speechless. "If you do, can I be your flower girl?" Her tiny wings fluttered, making her lift a few inches off the ground, her fan-like tail swishing against the concrete sidewalk.</p><p>"NO!" they blurted out in unison.</p><p>"I can't?" Elena pouted.</p><p>"No, no," Adora soothed the smaller girl, shaking her head," I didn't mean you couldn't be a flower girl, sweetie. I mean Catra and I," she started giggling nervously, "we're not getting married! Psh! Whatever gave you that idea, Elena?"</p><p>"I just heard my <em> mami </em>say something once about two teenagers… how they fought like an old married couple and that they must be in love." Adora and Catra glanced at each other then quickly looked away, blushing furiously. There was a long awkward silence.</p><p>"So?" said Catra, dragging out the word, looking everywhere but at Adora. "Was that really the last house?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was," Adora answered.</p><p>"But I don't want to go home yet!" Elena pouted, ears drooping. "Can… can we maybe go to the haunted house they're having at the mall, please?"</p><p>"I don't know…" Adora started to say.</p><p>"Please, please, please!" Elena begged with her hands clasped together, her tail swishing from side to side. Unlike Catra’s own tail, Elena’s ended in a fan of feathers, which opened and closed as her tiny wings fluttered.</p><p>Adora sighed, giving in. "Alright but, after the haunted house, you need to go home, young lady!"</p>
<hr/><p>"I can barely see anything in here. Those stupid strobe lights are making my eyes water!" Adora complained as they went through the crappy haunted house.</p><p>"Shut up, Hollis!" Catra snarled through clenched teeth.</p><p>"No one tells Adora Hollis to—" Everything suddenly went black around them. "What just happened?" Adora asked in the pitch dark. "That was supposed to happen, right? I was just kidding about the strobe lights! You can put them back on, now!" There was just silence. "Catra?" she called out. She was too tired to care anymore.</p><p>"Yeah, Hollis, I'm still here," Catra rolled her eyes even though the blonde couldn't see her. She could see a little better in the dark with her cat eyes, so she brushed her tail against Adora’s side.</p><p>"Elena, where are you?" Adora called out again.</p><p>"I'm right here," Elena answered, brushing a feathery wing against Adora’s arm, right above her cloth cuffs.</p><p>Suddenly the lights came back on to reveal a giant spider hanging from the ceiling. Adora's eyes went wide. "Aaaahhhh!"</p><p>Elena just laughed, not looking frightened at all. "It's alright; it's fake."</p><p>"I knew that," Adora retorted. Catra snickered.</p><p>"Then why are you holding onto Catra?" Elena asked.</p><p>Adora realized that she was holding onto something or someone and that someone was holding her back. It would seem that she and Catra had grabbed onto one another. Catra gulped as she noticed that her arms were wrapped around Adora's waist and hers were around her neck, her tail tight around Adora’s arm. She suddenly felt very warm with the feeling of Adora’s hands touching the bare skin of her neck, against her scruff. She glanced up at her as she glanced down at Catra, their eyes meeting, making her breath hitch in her throat. They quickly jumped apart, fidgeting: Adora with her She-Ra cuffs and Catra with her tail, smoothing it out.</p><p>"You two are scary cats!" Elena laughed, holding onto her sides.</p><p>"I wasn't scared!" Adora exclaimed.</p><p>"You sure looked scared," Catra retorted with a cute little smirk on her face.</p><p>Adora laughed sarcastically; she knew Elena wouldn't take anything she said seriously. "It's called acting, kid. I was just holding onto her because she was scared. Adora Hollis doesn't do sca—" Suddenly, someone in a mask jumped out from the shadows. "Aaaahhhh!"</p><p>And that's how the rest of the night basically went until they got out of the haunted house and back into Catra's car as the cat-girl drove to Elena's house.</p><p>"What was the point of that? They just kept scaring u—you guys. I mean, you guys," Adora argued as she watched the road. Catra snickers from the driver’s seat.</p><p>"That is the <em>whole point</em> of a haunted house, Hollis." Catra rolled her eyes as she came to a stop next to Elena’s house.</p><p>Adora leaned back over the center console to give Elena a hug. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. I'll call you so we can hang out again," Adora told her. "Did you have a nice Halloween?"</p><p>“S<em>í</em>, the best! It was really funny watching you scream," Elena said, giggled at her big sister.</p><p>"I was not—"Adora started to say, but was cut off as Elena bumped into her side as she threw her small arms around Catra in a hug, startling the cat-girl, who was not much of a hugger. "I like you, Catra. <em> Gracias </em>for the best Halloween."</p><p>Catra couldn't help but melt inside as a smile grew on her face. She hugged her back. "I like you too, kid," she said. "I'll see you around. Remember I still have to take you flying on my stepmom’s broomstick. Catra Atrox doesn't break a promise."</p><p>Elena got out of the car and opened the door to her house; she waved at them before she walked up to the porch. Her parents watched them and waved at Adora. The father had dark brown neck feathers and small golden stripes on his arms while the woman had red and yellow flower markings like Elena. There was a boy jaquin-human hybrid clinging to the man’s leg, blue splotches on yellow fur, and what Catra could only guess was a baby jaquin hybrid in the mother’s arms, but Catra couldn’t be sure. "Bye, Adora! Bye, Peter Pan!"</p><p>Catra watched Elena go into her house then turned to look at Adora in the passenger's seat. She had this strange dreamy expression on her face. Catra slouched down in her seat, feeling uncomfortably warm. "Why are you smiling at me like that?!" she said, her voice slightly cracking, her tail fluffing up.</p><p>She kept smiling at the cat-girl, then playfully punched her in the arm. "I thought you didn't give free hugs, Ms. Atrox."</p><p>Catra huffed crossing her arms. "I'm Catra Atrox; I can change my mind." She paused then stared down at the steering wheel. "So… I guess I should take you home now," she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, ears drooping. Why was she disappointed? Because the trick-or-treating was over? Yeah… sorta... but mainly because her time with She-Ra was over.</p><p>Catra glanced at her and was taken aback by the look in her eyes, almost as if Adora was brewing some hair-brained idea in that mind of hers— she wasn't sure that was good or bad. It was usually for a good cause but ended up bad for the blonde. She might be smart… but on the other hand, Catra knew that Adora could be a dumb jock when she wanted to be.</p><p>"Oh, Halloween isn't over for us big kids yet, Ms. Peter Pan," she said with a big grin.</p><p>Catra's eyebrows rose. "It isn't?"</p><p>"Nope! You're going with me to that Halloween party my mom and her friends are throwing." She beamed. "And we are going to have fun." </p><p>"I'm not so sure your idea of fun is the same as mine," Catra groaned as her ears folded down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra hunched behind Adora, the fur on the back of her neck raising, hoping no one would notice her as they entered the house. The living room was extravagantly decorated for a Halloween bash. There were black and orange streamers hanging diagonally on the ceiling and walls, along with fake cobwebs and fake plastic little spiders. Catra groaned; she did not like that. On the floor were black caldrons scattered around overflowing with foams of fog created from dry ice, and masterfully carved jack-o-lanterns with different faces illuminated by candles inside them. It was pretty dim, the only source of light being lit candles in various spots including tables filled with different creative Halloween desserts, snacks, and bowls of green punch.</p><p>Music echoed from the stereo, <em> Thriller </em> blasting through the speakers set up in the corners of the room. There were people all around in costumes, some dancing, some stuffing their faces, some just talking, and others bobbing for apples. They were of all different species: magicat, humans, hybrids. All kinds of adults Adora’s mom’s age.</p><p>"Wow, your moms went all out," Catra noticed out loud, scanning the place.</p><p>"Yeah, they <em> love </em> Halloween," Adora replied. "These are all the people my mom works with at the hospital."</p><p>"Your mom works at the hospital?" Catra looked surprised. Then again, she didn't actually know much about Adora's moms. They were almost never home and when she saw them, they were either hurrying in or out of the house. Although she did know that one of Adora’s moms was nocturnal and only went out at night… for some reason.</p><p>"Yeah, she's the receptionist in the area where people get their blood drawn," Adora told her, then she looked over at the people bobbing for apples. "Oh! Catra, let's go bob for apples!" she said pointing to it. "Have you ever done it?"</p><p>Catra looked over to where she was pointing to see people going head first into a basin filled with water as they tried to sink their teeth into apples like pigs at slop time. Catra's eyes went wide as her mouth curved in disgust. "No! No, no, no," she yelled waving her hands crosswise. "I let you pick out my costume; I begged for candy; I walked up a thousand steps; I went into the haunted house… but there is no way I'm doing that! There's other people's saliva in there and I don't want to know what else!"</p><p>Adora smirked at her, then sighed. "Okay, I'll let you slide on this one."</p><p>At that moment Laura, Adora's mom approached them. Catra couldn’t see Adora’s other mother, but she must have been around somewhere or avoiding the party altogether. Although Catra knew that both Adora’s parents worked at a hospital and usually had opposite hours so that someone could be home for Adora at all times. Laura wore a vampire costume with fangs, which made Catra roll her eyes. "Honey!" exclaimed Laura as she gave her daughter a hug, an obvious lisp because of the fake fangs. "So glad you could make it! How was trick-or-treating with Elena…." She trailed off as she noticed Catra. "Who's this? You brought a date?" She nudged Adora with her elbow suggestively, knowing of her crush on the cat-girl.</p><p>Adora blushed. "Mom, stop!" she whined. Catra starting chuckling, Adora turned to glare at her and took her revenge by yanking off the mask before she even knew what was happening.</p><p>"Hey!" Catra cried out, her face now bare.</p><p>"Mom, this is Catra Atrox," Adora introduced them. "You know, Catra. I've mentioned her a couple times before."</p><p>"You've mentioned her a lot more than a couple—" Laura started to say but was cut off.</p><p>"Mom," Adora bit out, laughing tensely, "I think you've been hitting the punch a little too much."</p><p>"But the punch isn't—" Laura started to say but was cut off again as Adora nudged her from behind. </p><p>"Okay, okay you go now! Talk with your friends. Enjoy your Halloween party, mom!" Adora said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Okay, I can take a hint," Laura laughed, then she winked at them. "You two have fun now!" She beamed smiling then disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>Adora put her hand to her face, groaning from embarrassment.</p><p>Catra started chuckling again, but she soon stopped as Adora threw her mask in the air and it landed in the apple bobbing basin. "Who's laughing now?" she retorted.</p><p>Catra sent an icy glare in her direction then crossed her arms pouting, tail lashing. There was no way she was going to wear the mask now.</p><p>Suddenly a couple approached them dressed up as Ariel and Batman. "Adora!" exclaimed the women in the Ariel costume. She had grey fur, wolf ears, and a long tail that wagged behind her as she talked. "Every time I see you, you're just growing more into a beautiful young woman. Isn't that right, Kirsch?"</p><p>"Sure is, Danny," Kirsch said, dressed up as Batman. He was human, unlike his wolf-human hybrid partner.</p><p>"Is this your girlfriend?" Danny asked, turning her attention to Catra. Adora's already red face turned redder. "She's quite a looker. You have good taste, Adora."</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend; she's just my friend," Adora replied bluntly.</p><p>"Yeah, Kirsch used to be just my friend too." Danny smiled.</p><p>"I bet she wants to be your girlfriend," Kirsch teased with a wink. "Don't you, Peter Pan?"</p><p>Catra eyes narrowed, her ears folded down, and her tail fluffed up. "Watch it, Batman."</p><p>Adora laughed nervously. "Catra, this is Dr. Danny Lawrence and her partner Wilson Kirsch. Danny, Kirsch, this is Catra Atrox, my friend."</p><p>"Don't you play the main girl in that show Adora was in?" asked Danny. "The one who's crushing on her character?"</p><p>"No comment," Catra snarled as she turned bright red, her fur fluffing. No way was she going to admit to being herself while wearing a Peter Pan costume.</p><p>"Who's ready to play pass the orange?" Laura shouted from the other side of the room, holding up an orange.</p><p>Danny and Kirsch said goodbye to go join the game. "Pass the<em> what </em>?" Catra asked, confused.</p><p>"Pass the orange," Adora answered. "It's a game where people stand in a circle and pass an orange. If you drop it, you're out. Whoever is left standing wins!" She grabbed the cat-girl's arm, pulling her along. "Let's play, Catra!"</p><p>"Well, that sounds like a boring game," said Catra, pulling a face.</p><p>Laura handed Catra the orange. Catra held it out to Adora, who stood next to her in the circle. "Here," she said, but the blonde didn't take it.</p><p>"You're not supposed to use your hands, Catra. You use your neck to pass the orange." Adora giggled.</p><p>"I use my <em> what </em>?" Catra shrieked, flabbergasted.</p><p>"Your neck. You put it under your neck and try to place it under my neck," Adora explained.</p><p>Catra stared down at the orange in shock, then glanced up to look at Adora's neck, a blush started to grow on her pale cheeks and neck. She had to <em> what </em>? She would have to get pretty close to Adora to do that. Her tail fluffed and curled around her waist with nerves.</p><p>Catra hesitantly placed the orange under her neck and dropped her chin to hold it there, then she leaned forward, but before she could get really close to Adora, the cat-girl purposely lost grip on the orange. "Oops, guess I'm out," she said, playing innocent, but before she could turn to leave the circle, Laura spoke up.</p><p>"That's okay, it's your first time playing." Laura picked up the orange and handed it to her. "Try again."</p><p>"Oh, goody." Catra faked excitement, frowning.</p><p>Catra put the orange under her chin again and leaned forward towards Adora's neck. Her hands started to tremble from being so close to the blonde as she tried to take the orange from her with her neck. Catra could feel warm wisps of breath on her cheek and smell the intoxicating aroma of the shampoo coming off her hair. Lilac and vanilla. She needed to get away from her quickly or Catra feared she would lose her sanity and kiss her right there with the orange still between their necks.</p><p>Catra didn't know how she managed it but she had passed the orange to Adora, and happily dropped it in the second round before she had to pass it to Adora again. What was happening to her? Catra Atrox did not get nervous over a girl—someone had spiked the punch. That had to be the reason she was feeling this way. Of course, Catra didn't drink any punch but that was her story and she was going by it.</p><hr/><p>Soon the game was over and, before she knew what was happening, Adora had dragged her onto the dance floor to dance to a fast pace song, and that was just fine until it turned into a slow song.</p><p>They both just stood there avoiding eye contact. Slowly, Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's waist and the blonde responded by putting her own around the cat-girl's neck, though they did still stand apart as they swayed to the music.</p><p>Goosebumps ran down Catra's neck where Adora's hands rested, brushing softly at the short scruff hair. Adora was too caught up in the moment to realize her hands were trembling. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.</p><p>"You know, Catra…," Adora started breaking the silence, her voice meek. "I never really realized how much of your childhood you must have missed out on. Because of your mom."</p><p>Catra's gaze met hers automatically at the sound of her voice. "It…it wasn't that bad," she said, glancing down for a second. "I just didn't really get to experience some things."</p><p>
  <b> <em>I am not a child now</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I can take care of myself</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I mustn't let them down now</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mustn't let them see me cry</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cause I'm fine, I'm fine</em> </b>
</p><p>"Wasn't it fun trick-or-treating?" Adora asked hopefully, smiling up at her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'm too tired to listen</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'm too old to believe</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All these childish stories</em> </b>
</p><p>"Oh, yeah trick-or-treating with you is fun. More fun than having a root canal," Catra said sarcastically, but she regretted it the moment it left her mouth because Adora suddenly stopped dancing, a hurt expression overcoming her features. "A-Adora?" she choked out, ears and tail drooping. Where we're all these emotions coming from? She was supposed to be the ice queen, no emotions. It was safer that way. What spell had Hollis put on her?</p><p>
  <b> <em>There is no such thing as</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Faith, and trust, and pixie dust</em> </b>
</p><p>"I don't understand you sometimes…" Adora choked out, her voice raw with emotion. "You always do that, you act like," Adora closed her eyes tightly, her lips quivering, "…like…a child! A rotten spoiled child!" Her voice got louder as she opened her eyes and glared at the other girl. Catra stumbled back a step, floored by the pain reflected in the blonde’s eyes. "I thought we had fun tonight despite some <em> incidents </em>. But…you really don't care, do you? I almost thought we…." Her voice suddenly cut off, she started to pull away from the cat-girl's arms.</p><p>Catra's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head at her own stupidly. What had she done? Her breathing started to increase. No, no, no… she couldn't lose her! Adora couldn't leave! Catra tightened her hold around the blonde, the desperation quivering through every fiber of his being.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I try</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But it's so hard to believe</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I try</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But I can't see what you see</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I try, I try, I try</em> </b>
</p><p>"Let me go, Catra!" she yelled at the other girl as she struggled to get loose.</p><p>
  <b> <em>My whole world is changing</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I don't know where to turn</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I can't leaving waiting</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But I can't stay and watch the city burn</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Watch it burn</em> </b>
</p><p>Catra shook her head mutely. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe; something ached in the back of her throat, begging to be set free, to end its agony. "I'm sorry!" she choked out, inhaling deeply through her nose. Her tail wrapped around Adora’s wrist and she clung with it.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cause I try</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But it's so hard to believe</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I try</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But I can't see what you see</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I try, I try</em> </b>
</p><p>Adora's head shot up to stare at Catra, her body still. "What did you say?" she breathed in astonishment.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I try and try to understand </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The distance in between</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The love I feel, the things I fear</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And every single dream</em> </b>
</p><p>"I said…I'm sorry." Catra took a deep breath. "I don't really know why I just said that," she paused. “No, I do. I was too proud to admit it and I was out of line. It wasn't the truth." She stared down at her feet, claws extending and retracting against the hardwood floor, then looked back up. "The truth is I-I did have fun tonight especially because I was with," Catra looked down at the floor unable to meet the blonde’s gaze, “…you."</p><p>
  <b> <em>I can finally see it</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Now I have to believe</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All those precious stories</em> </b>
</p><p>Adora wasn't saying anything; she wasn't moving. She was too afraid to look at her. Adora probably hated her.</p><p>But that all flew out of the cat-girl's mind at the impact of Adora's soft body against her own as Adora embraced Catra in a heartfelt hug, her chin resting against Catra's shoulder. She suddenly felt weightless as Adora whispered, "I forgive you."</p><p>
  <b> <em>All the world is made of</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Faith, and trust…and pixie dust</em> </b>
</p><p>She pulled back slightly to look Catra in the eyes and the other girl almost choked on the happiness bubbling up within her throat as she saw Adora smiling at her and her beautiful blue eyes twinkling like specks of pixie dust, little gold flecks in the sea of blue.</p><p>They didn't say a word after that. They just started dancing again, staring into each other’s eyes.</p><p>
  <b> <em>So I'll try</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Because I finally believe</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll try, 'cause I can see</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>What you see</em> </b>
</p><p>Catra saw Adora bite her lip. She looked as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure.</p><p>"You know, there's something I've always wanted to say, ever since I was a kid," she started, finally speaking.</p><p>"What?" Catra asked, not even daring to breathe.</p><p>She paused, her eyelashes fluttering as she smiled. "Will you teach me how to fly, Peter Pan?"</p><p>Catra blinked at her, taken aback for a second. The cat-girl didn't quite know what possessed her to do what she did next; she leaned forward until her lips were next to Adora's ear and she whispered, "All you need is faith, trust, and…pixie dust."</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll try, I'll try</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll try…</em> </b>
</p><p>Adora gasped as she pulled away to look into her eyes— those beautiful ocean and pixie dust amber eyes. Catra glanced at her lips then back into her eyes. She felt the blonde’s grip tighten around her neck as her eyes fluttered close. She closed her own and felt like she was drowning in a sweet lullaby as she leaned forward, towards the warm wisps of her breath.</p><p>
  <b> <em>To fly</em> </b>
</p><p>But unfortunately, they came crashing down to reality before their lips could meet as the theme song to Halloween came on. There's nothing like a creepy horror song to ruin the moment.</p><p>They quickly jerked apart, staring at each other stunned. Their thoughts were very similar.</p><p>
  <em> Did she almost just…? </em>
</p><p>Catra cleared her throat rather loudly. "So…um…nice party," she said lamely.</p><p>"Um…y-yeah," she stuttered back, then glanced at anything and everything. Adora noticed the clock on the wall. "Is it really 11:00 already?"</p><p>Catra smiled slightly. "Why? Do you have to be home by midnight?"</p><p>"Catra, that's Cinderella," Adora giggled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh…right."</p><p>"But we do have to get home, or to my home," Adora beamed, "because we have one more tradition of Halloween to do."</p><p>"Should I even ask?"</p><p>"We're going to watch scary movies in the dark and eat our candy until we get sick!" Adora announced with glee.</p><p>"Oh, fun," Catra drawls, her voice dripping with sarcastic icicles. Adora gave her a warning glance not to get her angry again and she quickly changed her tone. "I… I mean fun! Even though I don't like faux horror— which is probably the only thing you have…or getting sick," she mumbled under her breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song— I'll Try by Jesse McCartney</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra Atrox was <em>not</em> looking forward to watching cliché scary movies. She liked the real deal but knew that her companion couldn't stomach the sight of blood. She sat on Adora's plush couch in her house as she waited for her to come out with the movie they were going to watch together. She tapped her claws anxiously against the side of the couch, picking at a loose thread. Catra had survived trick-or-treating, haunted houses, and a Halloween party… surely she could survive this?</p><p>Adora came back into the living room holding a DVD in hand. Catra looked at it expecting to see <em>I</em><em> Know What You Did Last Summer</em>, <em> Scream</em>, <em> Halloween</em>, or even <em> Nightmare on Elm Street</em>. You know, <em> real </em> Halloween scary movies. But she saw something else, something that made the cat-girl burst out laughing, her tail twitching.</p><p>"<em>Casper</em>?" she gasped out between laughs. "I thought you said we were going to watch scary movies?"</p><p>"It is scary," Adora whined. "It has ghosts in it."</p><p>"Yeah," Catra let out a snort of laughter, "Casper the <em> friendly </em> ghost!"</p><p>Adora crossed her arms, her eyes filled with annoyance as she glared down at Catra. "Well, if you would rather watch, I don't know, <em> The Ring, </em>we could—" Catra knew that Adora was just saying it for her benefit; she wouldn't watch a scary movie to save her life.</p><p>"Okay." Catra shrugged, not really caring. Adora began to visibly shake at the thought of watching horror movies with someone who loved horror movies. Catra sighed and pulled Adora down with her. "We can watch <em> Casper</em>, Hollis… if it makes you happy. I love Casper anyway."</p><p>Adora just smiled softly, not buying it for a moment. She turned to put the DVD in and then sat down next to Catra on the couch while she riffled through her candy.</p><p>The cat-girl sat back pretending to watch the movie while in reality, her attention was on Adora. She couldn't help herself, Adora was just so… adorable. Her eyes lit up when she came across a KitKat bar or the way her nose would crinkle up at the sight of black licorice.</p><p>Tonight the cat-girl did have fun. It wasn't going to her mother’s stuffy business party fun or even traveling the world fun; no it was so much more. It was a type of fun she had a limited amount of experiences with and Catra found she wanted more of those experiences, but mostly she wanted them with Adora. But would the blonde have her?</p><p>Adora suddenly gasped with delight bringing Catra out of her thoughts. "Pixy Stix!" the blonde exclaimed having found some in her bag. By the expression on her face, you would have thought she really had found pixie dust.</p><p>"You are so <em>not </em>sprinkling that on me. You'll get my fur all sticky," Catra snarled playful, holding up her hands.</p><p>Adora huffed at having her fun ruined, then poured some Pixy Stix in her mouth. She then held it out to pour some into Catra's hand whether she wanted it or not. The cat-girl licked her palm so Adora would stop glaring at her. She turned back to the movie to find that the movie was almost over; on the screen Casper, having been turned human by Kat's mother, walked down the staircase to join the Halloween party to find Kat.</p><p>"I so could have gotten that part as Kat." She flipped her mane. "I was much cuter than she was, anyway.</p><p>Adora put her sugar-covered finger against her lips. "Sshhh! This is my favorite part!" she exclaimed then turned back to the screen, watching it with great interest.</p><p>As Catra watched Casper dance with Kat, played by a small lizard-human hybrid, she couldn't help but think about how she had danced with Adora at the Halloween party: the way she looked, the way she felt being so close to her, how it had been so perfect and how she had almost lost it to her pride. Catra looked at Adora's profile illumined by the light coming off the TV screen, her tail flicking. She didn't want to lose the other. Catra wanted Adora to be with her; she wanted to feel this way forever.</p><p>"I told you I was a good dancer," Catra heard Casper say on the screen. She knew what the next line would be.</p><p>Catra leaned forward as Adora was occupied by the movie, and then with her lips next to Adora ear, the cat-girl whisper-purred, "Can I keep you?" as she wrapped her tail around Adora’s wrist.</p><p>Adora gasped slightly, jolting in place before she turned her head to stare at the cat-girl. She looked at her, searching blue-and-amber eyes. She seemed to be trying to figure out if Catra was playing with her. But Catra just stared straight at her, letting her heterochromatic eyes speak for her. There was no usual Catra smirk on her face or a look of mockery, only a look of longing, hope, and uncertainly. She was not going to let her pride ruin this moment.</p><p>Adora glanced down, feeling overwhelmed by her intense gaze. Her heart skipped as her hands trembled where they rested on the couch. She stroked her fingers over the tiniest part of Catra’s tail she could reach with the tips.</p><p>"Can I keep you?" Catra whispered again. The cat-girl voice slightly quivered at the thought of losing the blonde or at the thought that she never was hers and never would be.</p><p>Adora looked up again, taking a deep breath. Her eyes started to feel heavy fluttering close as she stared into sapphire-and-amber eyes. "Yes," she breathed.</p><p>At that moment, their lips met in a kiss and Catra had never tasted something so sweet in her life and she doubted she ever would. Adora's lips felt so soft and warm as they caressed against hers. She couldn't get enough of this feeling erupting within her. It was as if it was the very essence of happiness itself. Her fur stood on end for a second, her body tensing at the first rush of emotions before it lay flat as she got more comfortable kissing Adora.</p><p>The blonde felt herself drowning in the cat-girl as her whole body went weak and she grabbed at the back of Catra's neck for support, fingers scratching at her scruff. Catra threw her arms around her, drawing her closer in response as she kissed the girl harder.</p><p>Catra finally had to pull back as the need for air grew. Her chest heaved slightly as she tried to fill her lungs back up with oxygen. She slowly opened her eyes to see Adora staring back at her, eyes half-open in a daze, the corners of her mouth tugging into a lazy, lovesick smile. Catra found she liked that smile much more than her "Adora" smile. She would have to find ways to bring it about more often.</p><p>"I don't know about you," Catra whispered, smiling with a lightheaded feeling," but I was flying there for a minute."</p><p>Adora laughed as she leaned into the cat-girl's chest making Catra's heart flutter as she cuddled her face into the fabric of her green costume, stroking a bit of the fur peeking through the slash in the fabric Catra made. Catra tried to swallow her purr, but she couldn’t help herself, letting the low rumble free. "That was some thimble," she sighed.</p><p>"Adora?" Catra's voice echoed through the now quiet house. She had decided that running her fingers through Adora's soft golden locks.</p><p>"Hhmmm?" Adora hummed lazily into her chest.</p><p>"Do you have any more of that Pixy Stix?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>